


Фейерверки

by Korue



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хиджиката похож на фейерверки: такой же яркий и недолговечный.</p><p>Постмувик.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Фейерверки

Город назывался Куроимизу. Крошечное рыбацкое поселение, разросшееся благодаря строительству верфи, грязное, шумное и бестолковое. _Они_ здесь было не место.  
Казама пробирался сквозь толпу, стараясь не сталкиваться с прохожими. Каждый казался отвратительным, потным и вонючим – будь на то воля Казамы, ноги бы его здесь не было.  
На пути возник дюжий молодчик – встал прямо посреди узкой улочки, не обойти. Казама оттолкнул его в сторону, болезненно морщась – перчатки после этого придётся выбросить.  
– Эй, куда прёшь!  
Здоровяк попытался схватить его за плечо. Казама уклонился, двинул его рукоятью меча в солнечное сплетение и пошёл дальше, не обращая внимания на упавшее тело. Время поджимало, он не мог терять ни минуты.  
Люди не слышали то, что слышал он: лязг мечей, хриплые выкрики, предсмертные стоны – бой кипел вдали от жилых кварталов. Казама шёл, всё ускоряя шаг, почти бежал, уже не обращая внимания на прохожих, расталкивая тех, кто оказывался на пути.  
Место, которое не годилось для _они_ , вполне подходило расецу.  
Людей вокруг становилось всё меньше, деревянный настил под ногами уступил место утоптанной земле, вместо домов вдоль дороги выстроились бараки. Казама положил руку на меч, привычно поддел цубу большим пальцем. Он чуял это – сквозь вонь испражнений, пота и помоев – чуял яркий сочный аромат свежей крови. Неужели опоздал?  
Он повернул за угол и оказался на пустыре. Здесь, среди пожухлой травы и гнилых досок кипел бой.  
Один из сражавшихся заметил его, развернулся, собираясь крикнуть что-то, но не успел. Крик оборвался хрипом, из разинутого рта хлынула кровь: человек вздрогнул всем телом и обмяк – не стоит отвлекаться в бою с расецу.  
Казама отпустил рукоять меча, чувствуя глупое, такое человеческое облегчение. Он успел вовремя.

Нападавших было около пятидесяти, если учитывать валявшиеся на земле трупы. Сейчас на ногах оставалось десятка три. Прилично одетые и хорошо вооружённые, они неплохо держались и сохраняли хладнокровие, несмотря на потери. Явно – опытные, закалённые в боях воины. Наверное, им уже приходилось сражаться с расецу, даже убивать их. Наверное, они были уверены в своих силах.  
Они ещё не поняли, что против этого расецу все их силы и опыт не имеют значения.  
Сейчас они разделились на две группы: первая слаженно атаковала расецу, обрушив на него град ударов, не давая и секунды продыха, а вторая осторожно заходила с боков, намереваясь напасть со спины. Казама прислонился к стене барака, сложил руки на груди и принялся наблюдать.  
Казалось, что тактика людей имела успех: расецу крутился на месте, отбивая сыплющиеся со всех сторон удары – человек, наверное, уже был бы убит, и даже демону приходилось нелегко. Люди почувствовали себя увереннее, и не удивительно – поглощённый боем, расецу не замечал, что его уже взяли в кольцо. Казама увидел, как осанистый мужчина с повязкой на глазу, должно быть, лидер, поднял руку, чтобы скомандовать общую атаку.  
Наверное, ему говорили, что расецу теряют разум во время боя, что их ведёт только жажда крови, что их сила низводит их до уровня животных.  
Наверное, он считал, что имеет дело с обычным расецу.  
Лидер махнул рукой, и все бойцы одновременно бросились в атаку. Кажется, расецу успел отбить несколько ударов, но его просто смяли, задавили числом. Клинки сомкнулись над его головой со зловещим лязгом.  
Несколько секунд всё было тихо, а потом внутри круга людей словно что-то взорвалось: кто отскочил, кто упал, не сумев сохранить равновесие. Казама ухмыльнулся – начиналось самое интересное.  
– Не спать! – заорал лидер. – Держать строй!  
Бесполезно. Люди только вставали на ноги, неуверенно поднимая мечи, а расецу уже был среди них. Он кружил бесплотным призраком, белёсой тенью, слишком быстрый для человеческого глаза. Вспыхивала сталь, кто-то вскрикивал, кто-то валился на землю, а расецу нёсся дальше, неся с собою смерть. Теперь стало понятно, что он не попался в ловушку, а позволил себя поймать, чтобы покончить с врагами одним ударом.  
Люди начали паниковать: они пытались защищаться, сбивались в группки, прикрывая спины друг друга, но они были медленными, слишком медленными. Не понимать, откуда к тебе придёт смерть, даже не видеть, что тебя убило – наверное, эти люди оказались в худшем из своих кошмаров. Со стороны же всё походило на танец.  
Казама был единственным здесь, кто мог уследить за происходящим, словно единственный зритель на представлении. Расецу двигался изящно, выверенно, ни одного лишнего движения, только чёткие, идеальные удары, лёгкие, быстрые шаги, красивые развороты. Словно актёр, исполняющий сложную роль. Вокруг него рассыпались брызги крови и падали люди, звон стали и предсмертные хрипы были ему аккомпанементом – все пьесы театра Кабуки меркли перед этим единственным представлением.  
Последний человек без стона рухнул на траву. Расецу сделал ещё шаг и остановился, повёл запястьем, встряхивая меч – капли крови веером брызнули на землю – и опустил голову, замер.  
Танец окончился.

Казама стащил перчатки и несколько раз хлопнул в ладоши. В мёртвой тишине это прозвучало чересчур громко, но расецу даже не дрогнул, только медленно повернул голову на звук. На щеке у него засыхала кровь, словно алый узор на театральной маске, золотые глаза смотрели равнодушно без тени узнавания. Несколько секунд казалось, что он действительно не понимает, кто перед ним, но потом сухие губы шевельнулись.  
– Казама, – сказал Хиджиката Тошизо. – Зачем ты здесь?  
Голос звучал незнакомо, слишком низко и хрипло. Сколько ран ему успели нанести, сколько крови он потерял – на чёрной ткани сюртука было не разглядеть.  
– Наслаждаюсь представлением, которое ты устроил, – ответил Казама.  
Он был немного зол, слегка взволнован и, может быть, самую чуточку, восхищён, но в голос прорвалась только злость. Хиджиката почувствовал её, как животные чуют страх, и прищурился.  
Казама заложил руки за спину, сделал несколько шагов – не к нему, а в сторону, нарочито медленно, чтобы не провоцировать.  
– Похоже, ты стал знаменитостью, – он пинком перевернул одно из тел и поджал губы, увидев моны Сацума, – раз за твоей головой прислали полсотни убийц.  
Хиджиката молчал. Он выглядел спокойным, но было видно, что все его мышцы напряжены, что он готов в любой момент сорваться в бой. И он до сих пор не убрал меч в ножны.  
Конечно, Хиджиката отличался от других расецу… но ненамного.  
– Ты неплохо держался, – сказал Казама, не скрывая раздражения, – для подделки.  
На этот раз Хиджиката ответил:  
– Ты пришёл подраться?  
Казалось, он ждал утвердительного ответа, казалось, ему трудно было даже стоять спокойно. Казаме было знакомо это чувство, когда тебя распирает от весёлой злости, от ощущения собственной силы – в юности он себя так чувствовал после каждого поединка, каждой победы. Но его сила принадлежала ему от рождения, а заёмная сила Хиджикаты вытягивала из него энергию, с каждой минутой сокращая его и без того короткую жизнь.  
Казама вздохнул.  
– Я пришёл присмотреть за тобой, – сказал он, недовольно морщась. – Чувствую себя нянькой.  
Хиджиката недоумённо моргнул и наконец стал собой.  
– Нянька, – повторил он заторможенно. Его волосы медленно становились чёрными, а лицо бледнело на глазах, словно вместе с силой расецу из него уходила и жизнь. – Нянька мне сейчас не помешает.  
Он улыбнулся, а потом его глаза закатились, и он упал – красиво и медленно, как в танце.

***

– Казама-доно, – сказал Сайго Такамори, – не согласитесь ли вы оказать мне услугу?  
– Если это будет интересно, – сухо ответил Казама.  
Сайго кашлянул.  
– Конечно, вы уже не раз помогали Сацума…  
Казама молчал. Война закончилась, но некоторые всё ещё продолжали сражаться с врагом, настоящим ли, выдуманным – его это не касалось.  
– Скажите, – продолжил Сайго, – приходилось ли вам слышать про расецу?  
Казама остался спокоен, только приподнял бровь, демонстрируя вежливый интерес. Ободрённый, Сайго поведал ему занимательную историю о загадочном эликсире, с помощью которого бакуфу пыталось создать сверхсильных бойцов. Секрет эликсира был утрачен, человек, разработавший его, погиб во время войны, а расецу остались, неконтролируемые и кровожадные.  
– Мы уничтожаем их, как только находим, ради безопасности мирных жителей, – сказал Сайго.  
Казама подозревал, что они уничтожают расецу только потому, что не могут их контролировать. Знай новое правительство секрет создания очимизу, не преминуло бы им воспользоваться. Эти мысли он придержал при себе, а вслух сказал другое:  
– Неужели, чтобы справиться с жалкими недодемонами, вам нужна моя помощь?  
Сайго неловко засмеялся.  
– Нет, что вы, я не стал бы беспокоить вас из-за такой ерунды. Дело в том, что у нас возникла проблема… Возможно, вам знакомо имя Хиджикаты Тошизо.  
Казама выслушал его молча, пообещал подумать, чем сможет помочь, и покинул кабинет Сайго так быстро, как только позволяла вежливость. На душе было неспокойно.  
Для Хиджикаты война точно не закончилась. Он был просто самоубийцей, смертником, видевшим смысл жизни в том, чтобы убить столько врагов, сколько успеет. Он петлял по стране, нападая на конвои и небольшие отряды, убивая офицеров и чиновников – выходцев из Сацума. Это была война одного человека против целой страны и, будь Хиджиката просто человеком, она бы закончилась очень быстро.  
Но, даже будучи расецу, Хиджиката не протянул бы так долго без помощи. Помощь обеспечивал Казама, о чём Сайго Такамори знать не полагалось.

За последние годы Казама побывал дома всего один раз, по приказу отца.  
Была весна, цвела сакура, лёгкий ветерок задувал в комнату розовые душистые лепестки, отец смотрел в сторону, задумчиво поглаживая подбородок. Казама ожидал суровой отповеди, но всё было на удивление мирно.  
– Многие из нас проходят через это, – сказал отец спокойно, почти снисходительно: – интерес к людям. Их хрупкие жизни бывают довольно привлекательны, не так ли?  
Казама не нашёлся с ответом.  
Тонкий лепесток сакуры влетел в комнату, покружил в воздухе и спланировал на пол.  
– Ты ещё молод, Чикаге, неудивительно, что ты увлёкся, – отец взял лепесток, растёр между пальцев, понюхал, потом бросил в сторону Казамы острый взгляд. – Люди похожи на эти лепестки: красивые, недолговечные и бесполезные. Когда ты осознаешь это, то вернёшься и станешь главой клана. Сейчас ты ещё не готов.  
Казама молча поклонился. Он не собирался спорить с отцом или оправдываться, но он намеревался сделать всё, чтобы продлить жизнь Хиджикаты.  
Что было не так-то легко: Хиджиката не докладывал ему о своих делах, поэтому пришлось обзавестись сетью осведомителей, использовать семейные связи и контактировать с людьми больше, чем за всю предыдущую жизнь. Временами, когда Казама задумывался об этом, в груди разгорался гнев – он чувствовал, что унижает себя так, как никто и никогда не смог бы его унизить. Но гнев испарялся, стоило подумать, что будет, если он однажды опоздает.  
К счастью, до сих пор ему удавалось поспевать вовремя.

***

Вечерело. Казама сидел на энгава, обхватив колено руками, и бездумно разглядывал жалкий сад с чахлой растительностью. Он предусмотрительно снял дом за чертой города, на отшибе от других – благодаря этому никто не видел, как он принёс сюда Хиджикату.  
Раны у того оказались несерьёзные – главную опасность представляли не клинки врагов, а сила расецу, медленно уничтожающая его изнутри. Пришлось дать ему немного крови, чтобы привести в чувство.  
С тех пор прошло около часа: слуги нагрели воду, чтобы Хиджиката мог помыться, и чтобы постирать его одежду, а Казама переоделся в юкату и приготовился ждать. Сначала он курил, но привычный вкус табака показался горьким, и кисэру пришлось отложить.  
В коридоре послышались шаги, тихие, мягкие, потом раздвинулись створки фусума – Казама сидел, не оборачиваясь, глядя перед собой. Хиджиката пересёк комнату и встал за спиной, так близко, что можно было почувствовать тепло его тела.  
Молчание затягивалось, и Казама наконец оглянулся. Влажные волосы Хиджиката зачесал назад, так он казался старше и ещё красивее, чем обычно, но эта причёска подчёркивала его бледность, заострившиеся черты лица и круги под глазами. Он надел простую юкату, небрежно завязав пояс: ворот распахнулся, демонстрируя грудные мышцы, тёмная ткань контрастировала с белой кожей. Выглядел он не столько соблазнительным, сколько измождённым.  
– Как ты узнал, что я буду в Куроимизу?  
Казама только дёрнул плечом. Хиджиката подождал ответа, не дождался и предсказуемо разозлился. Когда он заговорил вновь, его голос сочился ядом.  
– Вечно ты гоняешься за мной, раньше – чтобы убить, теперь – чтобы помочь. Неужели нет других увлечений?  
Вёл он себя так, потому что не хотел от кого-то зависеть, или же, потому что был ублюдком со скверным характером – какая разница. Казама мог бы ответить, они начали бы спорить, а потом подрались – это помогло бы снять напряжение, развеять атмосферу враждебности.  
Казама стиснул зубы и промолчал.  
Тишина длилась и длилась, становилась всё более неприятной, потом Хиджиката вздохнул и сел рядом.  
– Извини. Ты мне помог. Спасибо.  
Благодарность Казаму не интересовала.  
– Три недели назад я разговаривал с Сайго Такамори.  
Он покосился на Хиджикату, но тот сидел спокойно, прикрыв глаза: длинные ресницы даже не дрогнули.  
– Он хочет, чтобы я помог с твоей поимкой.  
Хиджиката фыркнул.  
– А он знает, к кому обратиться.  
– Это не смешно. Они взялись за тебя всерьёз. Если Сайго обращается за помощью к _они_ , значит, осознаёт, насколько ты опасен, и…  
Казама замолчал, потому что Хиджиката улыбался: свирепо скалился – уголки его губ приподнялись, обнажая зубы. Красивым он сейчас точно не был, но Казама всё равно залюбовался – будь делотолько в красоте, он уже давно избавился бы от этой привязанности.  
Пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы отвернуться.  
– Сегодня их было пятьдесят, в следующий раз пришлют сотню.  
– Значит, в следующий раз я смогу убить сотню сацумцев. Отлично.  
– Рано или поздно их окажется слишком много. Тебе нужно спрятаться на время…  
Хиджиката коротко посмотрел на него, глаза ярко сверкнули из-под ресниц.  
– Нет.  
Спорить было бесполезно. Казаму самого называли упрямым, но переупрямить Хиджикату ему не удалось ни разу, ни раньше, ни теперь.  
– Как хочешь.  
Они замолчали. Ещё не стемнело, но луна уже появилась – бледная и полупрозрачная, как тонко-нарезанный дайкон – по голым ногам тянуло прохладой.  
– Казама, – на этот раз Хиджиката говорил тихо и спокойно, – мне нужна кровь. Если, конечно, ты не хочешь, чтобы я упал в обморок прямо сейчас.  
Это больше походило на требование, чем на просьбу, как всегда – просить Хиджиката то ли не умел, то ли не считал нужным.  
Казама криво усмехнулся, потом достал из-за пояса короткий танто, сбросил ножны, привычным движением откинул рукав и прижал лезвие к запястью. Боль вспыхнула коротко и горячо, как ожог, струйка крови потекла, щекоча кожу, Хиджиката наклонился и слизнул её длинным движением языка.  
Потом перехватил запястье, крепко сжав пальцы, и начал пить. Казама смотрел на его напряжённые плечи, склонённую голову и старался не шевелиться, почти не дышал. Как будто кормил с рук нервное животное и боялся спугнуть. Горячий язык скользил по коже, сухие губы прижимались к порезу, это было острее ножа и больнее ожога. В груди, за рёбрами, разгорался жар.  
Откровенно говоря, в этом не было ничего возбуждающего: тихие хлюпающие звуки, боль, когда Хиджиката прикусывал края раны, мерзкое тянущее ощущение в руке. Будь на его месте кто-нибудь другой – если допустить, что Казама стал бы поить кого-то своей кровью – это было бы неприятно. Но речь шла о Хиджикате.  
– Рана затянулась…  
Хиджиката отпустил его руку и шумно выдохнул: его рот и подбородок были испачканы кровью, на щеках проступил лихорадочный румянец, и, глядя на это, Казама не выдержал. Он схватил Хиджикату за волосы на затылке, привлёк к себе и поцеловал. Слизнул собственную кровь с его губ, просунул язык в рот.  
Хиджиката не пытался сопротивляться, обмякнув в его руках, тяжёлый, горячий, утомлённый. Нескольких глотков крови ему было мало, Казама знал это, но не останавливался, целуя настойчиво и грубо, до тех пор пока не почувствовал слабый отклик. Губы Хиджикаты шевельнулись, язык столкнулся с языком Казамы – две-три секунды они целовались, а потом Хиджиката отстранился, тяжело дыша. Казама продолжал держать его в объятьях, ожидая, что будет дальше. С ним никогда не получалось угадать.  
Хиджиката облизнул губы и улыбнулся, глаза у него пожелтели, золотисто сверкая из-под ресниц.  
– Пойдём в постель, – сказал он почти весело. – Здесь холодно.

***

Это всё начал Хиджиката.  
Конечно, у Казамы были определённые мысли, но он смотрел на них с Чизуру и понимал, что рассчитывать не на что. Что о взаимности и речи не идёт, что получить желаемое он сможет только силой. Это было бы унизительно.  
Но в первый раз всё начал Хиджиката. Просто придвинулся ближе и поцеловал Казаму, запуская пальцы в короткие волосы на затылке, а потом отстранился, глядя внимательно и выжидающе. Лицо его в тот момент ничего не выражало, только глаза матово поблёскивали из-под ресниц. Казалось, ему всё равно, что будет дальше: откажет Казама или согласится.  
Конечно же, Казама был не настолько глуп, чтобы отказаться от подобного подарка.  
Позже ночью они сидели на энгава и курили, передавая кисэру из рук в руки. Тогда-то Хиджиката и сказал:  
– Когда мой срок расецу закончится, я превращусь в песок.  
Слова выходили из его губ, влажных, припухших – на нижней ещё виднелись следы зубов – вместе с кольцами дыма, и Казама загляделся, не сразу осознав смысл сказанного.  
– Такой… серый, колкий и блестящий, – продолжил Хиджиката, задумчиво глядя куда-то мимо него, – словно камень растёрли в пыль.  
Луна заливала безветренный сад тусклым светом, и всё казалось неживым, словно нарисованным на рисовой бумаге – ненастоящим.  
– Я превращусь в пыль, – сказал Хиджиката и протянул ему кисэру.  
Когда Казама коснулся его пальцев, они были холодными как у мертвеца.  
Больше они к этому разговору не возвращались.

***

Хиджиката лёг первым, дразняще посмотрел на Казаму из-под ресниц и потянулся к поясу юкаты.  
– Нет, подожди.  
Казама опёрся ладонью о футон рядом с его плечом, другой рукой осторожно коснулся лица, отвёл одну непослушную прядь с щеки. Пропустил её между пальцев, гладкую, прохладную и всё ещё влажную.  
– Жаль, что ты обрезал волосы.  
Хиджиката поднял брови, глаза его смеялись.  
– Извращенец.  
Казама не стал спорить, просто наклонился и поцеловал его. В этот раз получилось мягко и нежно, почти целомудренно – он едва касался губами, и Хиджиката сам потянулся навстречу, схватил за юкату на спине, с силой притягивая к себе, углубляя поцелуй.  
Раньше, когда Казама иногда фантазировал на эту тему, он думал, что будет грубым и жестоким, беспощадным, что будет кусать до крови, оставляя синяки на коже, выбивая из Хиджикаты стоны каждым движением. Но это Хиджиката любил быстро и грубо – Казама же, сам себе удивляясь, чувствовал необходимость быть осторожным и бережным, словно тот был хрупким, таким хрупким, как тонкий лепесток сакуры.  
Вот и сейчас он отстранился, обхватил лицо Хиджикаты ладонями и легонько поцеловал в уголок рта, потом под ухом, потом в висок. Мягко, едва касаясь, провёл губами вдоль скулы, зарылся лицом в шею, поцеловал быстро бьющуюся жилку. Хиджиката тихо выдыхал ему в ухо.  
Казама немного отодвинулся, взялся за ворот его юкаты и раздвинул в стороны. Снова поцеловал в шею, лизнул ямку под горлом, прикусил ключицу. Потом просунул колено между его бёдер, заставляя развести ноги – Хиджиката подчинился. От этой сговорчивости огонь в груди разгорался сильнее. Казама провёл ладонями по бокам Хиджикаты, вдавливая пальцы в рёбра, по груди, задевая маленький плоские соски, просунул руку ему под спину, приподнимая. Наклонился и поцеловал в пупок, нашёл губами старый косой шрам, тянущийся от низа живота к рёбрам, слегка прикусил левый сосок. Кожа под его прикосновениями становилась горячее, Хиджиката дышал всё чаще, потом согнул ногу в колене, прижал к его бедру – недвусмысленный намёк.  
Продолжая целовать Хиджикату, Казама нащупал узел его пояса, потянул, распахнул полы юкаты, собрался сдвинуть фундоши в сторону… и замер.  
Пришлось отодвинуться, чтобы увидеть: ему не показалось – под юкатой Хиджиката действительно был голый. И возбуждённый. Казама заморгал, прогоняя туман перед глазами.  
– Ну и кто из нас извращенец?  
Хиджиката не смутился.  
– Я подумал, что мы всё равно закончим в постели, так зачем тратить время.  
«Хрупкий лепесток, – с насмешкой подумал Казама. – Нежный цветочек». Смеялся он скорее над собой, над тем, во что его превратила эта болезненная, никому не нужная – не любовь – зависимость.  
Хиджиката согнул вторую ногу и упёрся пятками в футон, приподнимая бёдра, откровенно предлагая себя. Все мысли просто вымело из головы. Казама облизнул пересохшие губы, наклонился, поцеловал его под пупком, провёл кончиком языка вниз, едва прикусывая тонкую кожу. Хиджиката пах чистым телом и мускусом – от этого аромата кружилась голова. Казама прижался щекой к внутренней поверхности его бедра, начал целовать, сначала аккуратно, потом всё настойчивее. Не удержался – прихватил кожу зубами, втянул в рот, жмурясь от удовольствия, потом отпустил. Кожа на месте поцелуя медленно темнела, наливаясь кровью. Хиджиката шумно выдохнул, поёрзал, закинул ногу ему на плечо – нетерпеливый, как всегда. Казама поцеловал его в колено, потом подвёл ладони ему под бёдра и просунул пальцы между ягодиц. Кожа здесь была горячая, нежная, влажная от испарины. Хиджиката тихо застонал.  
Он раскинулся на сбившейся юкате, губы потемнели, волосы чёрными змейками вились по белой простыне. Смотреть на него было больно, но Казама смотрел.  
Огонь пожирал его изнутри, обугливал кости, превращал в золу, это было больно – как и всё, связанное с Хиджикатой. Казама больше не мог это выносить. Он рванул свою юкату, резкими движениями выпутался из рукавов и подался вперёд. Почти лёг на Хиджикату, прижался губами к губам, чувствуя жар его тела, ощущая его влажную кожу своей. Твёрдые соски Хиджикаты тёрлись о грудь, его возбуждение ощущалось даже сквозь складки одежды. «Тошизо, – хотелось позвать, – То…»  
– Казама, – хриплый голос Хиджикаты над ухом звучал требовательно и резко. – Делай уже что-нибудь.  
Это отрезвляло.  
Он сел. Юката повисла на поясе и мешала, пришлось её снять – в рукаве был предусмотрительно спрятан флакончик с маслом. Казама вытащил пробку, вылил немного на ладонь, потом мотнул головой, отбрасывая чёлку с глаз, и подхватил Хиджикату под колено.

Масло нагрелось, стало почти горячим, но кожа Хиджикаты была ещё горячее, обжигала пальцы. Или так только казалось. Казама растягивал его, преодолевая сопротивление тугих мышц, чувствуя, как он вздрагивает всем телом.  
Они виделись не так уж часто, и далеко не всегда им хватало времени на что-то большее, чем обмен кровью – неудивительно, что Хиджиката отвык. Умом Казама понимал, что должен дать ему больше времени, но это было выше его сил. Промедление превращалось в пытку.  
Дрожащей рукой он сдвинул фундоши в сторону, освобождая возбуждённую плоть, стиснул ягодицы Хиджикаты и осторожно толкнулся.  
Хиджиката замер, потом коротко болезненно выдохнул. Казама снова толкнулся, повёл бёдрами медленно, жмурясь до вспышек перед глазами. Хиджиката закусил губу, повернул голову, мышцы на его шее натянулись, и он застонал сквозь зубы. Это тихий сдавленный звук лишил Казаму остатков самообладания.  
Ему самому было больно, боль рождалась в груди, растекалась по всему телу огненной волной, подгоняла, заставляя двигаться. Хиджиката стонал под ним, вздрагивал, но Казама не останавливался. Он двигался всё быстрее, сначала плавно, потом резко, сначала осторожно, потом грубо. Двигался и видел, как Хиджиката постепенно расслабляется. Он перестал хмуриться и кусать губы, задышал чаще, а потом вдруг подался бёдрами ему навстречу. Казама ахнул и едва не потерял равновесие – пришлось упереться руками в футон, чтобы не упасть.  
Хиджиката выгибался на скомканной юкате, тяжело сглатывал – кадык медленно прокатывался по гладкому напряжённому горлу. Блестящая от пота кожа казалась серебристой в свете луны. Смотреть на него было больно, и Казама закрыл глаза.  
Бесполезно. Лицо Хиджикаты отпечаталось на внутренней стороне век: оскаленные белые зубы, длинная прядь, прилипшая ко лбу, чёрные стрелки ресниц. Казама попытался вдохнуть, но обожжённое горло не слушалось, обуглившееся сердце не перегоняло кровь по телу, внутренности превратились в золу. Он сгорал в огне, Хиджиката и был огнём, беспощадным и голодным. Мелькнула нелепая паническая мысль, что нужно остановиться, сделать передышку, бежать, пока ещё не слишком поздно.  
Хиджиката обхватил его ногами за талию и сжал крепко, словно тисками, притягивая ещё ближе к себе, хотя казалось, что ближе некуда.  
– Эй.  
Казама открыл глаза, смаргивая влагу с ресниц.  
– Не церемонься, – сказал Хиджиката требовательно, – я не девица.  
Секунду он смотрел на Казаму в упор, как будто мог прочесть его мысли, а потом вдруг улыбнулся – насмешливо и ярко. Никто не смог бы устоять перед этой улыбкой, и Казама потянулся, чтобы поцеловать его.  
Бежать было слишком поздно.

Потом они лежали рядом, приходя в себя. Хиджиката дышал тяжело и хрипло, он выглядел даже не уставшим, а измождённым: лицо побелело и осунулось, круги под глазами больше походили на синяки. Казаме полагалось испытать угрызения совести, но он не чувствовал ничего: внутри всё сгорело дотла, осыпалось холодными хлопьями пепла. Всё, что он мог сейчас, это поделиться с Хиджикатой кровью.  
Танто нашёлся в складках юкаты – к счастью, потому что вставать и искать его не было ни сил, ни желания. Казама небрежно порезал запястье, потом поднёс руку ко рту Хиджикаты и сжал кулак, заставляя кровь бежать сильнее. Первые тяжёлые капли упали Хиджикате на губы, и он едва заметно вздрогнул. Облизнулся, приоткрыл рот – Казама устроил голову на сгибе локтя и наблюдал за ним.  
Сначала тот просто слизывал кровь с губ, потом схватил его за руку и прижался ртом к ране. Казама почувствовал его зубы и прикрыл глаза. Это было больно, но он привык к тому, что боль и Хиджиката неразрывно связаны. Хиджиката, единственный во всём мире, мог причинить ему боль, или же, скорее – Казама позволял ему это, единственному во всём мире.  
Хиджиката отпустил его руку и повалился на подушку, шумно дыша – было темно, но зрение _они_ позволяло увидеть, что к его лицу возвращаются краски.  
– Моя очередь, – сказал Казама.  
Хиджиката покосился на него – глаза золотисто блеснули из-под ресниц.  
– Ладно, дай танто.  
Казама качнул головой.  
– Я сам.  
Он наклонился над Хиджикатой, поколебался, потом прижал лезвие к его плечу у основания шеи и надавил. На светлой коже проступила тонкая тёмная линия, набухла кровью. Хиджиката даже глаз не открыл, не напрягся, только пробормотал:  
– И всё-таки, извращенец.  
Было ли это проявлением доверия, или самоуверенности – Казама задумываться не стал. Просто наклонился и прижался губами к его плечу.  
Провёл языком, слизывая кровь, сглотнул. Вдоль ранки тут же выступили новые, матово блестящие капли. Казама перехватил Хиджикату поперёк груди, другой рукой придержал под затылок, и сделал ещё один глоток. Горячая кровь обжигала, вливалась в горло, растекалась по телу – не такая сильная, как его собственная, она всё же несла заряд энергии, восстанавливала силы. Для Казамы это значило немного, почти ничего по сравнению с тем, что Хиджиката лежал в его объятиях. Можно было ощутить жар его тела, запах его волос, биение его сердца. Это было хорошо до боли, и так больно, что даже хорошо.  
Он отодвинулся, с трудом переводя дыхание, тщательно зализал ранку, потом покосился на Хиджикату. Тот спал, приоткрыв губы, неслышно выдыхая. Казама опустил его на подушку, осторожно погладил по щеке кончиками пальцев – Хиджиката наморщил нос, смешно, как капризный ребёнок, но не проснулся.  
Казама тихо фыркнул, потом накинул на них обоих одеяло и закрыл глаза.

***

С Хиджикатой они встретились спустя почти год после войны.  
Казама был на севере по делам клана, Амагири его сопровождал. Город, в котором они остановились, гудел, как потревоженный улей: перед их приездом произошло дерзкое нападение на офицеров местного гарнизона, отмечавших что-то в ресторане. Все двенадцать человек были мертвы. Амагири сразу заинтересовался этим, у него был пунктик на восстановлении справедливости. Благодаря ему всё и случилось.  
– Человек, сделавший это, должен быть выдающимся бойцом, – сказал Амагири, вернувшись в гостиницу. – Или не человеком.  
Теперь заинтересовался и Казама.  
С тех пор как закончилась война он жил: ел, спал, сражался, ходил к гейшам – словно в полусне. Ничего не привлекало внимания, не приносило радости; сакэ не имело вкуса, жизнь потеряла краски. Как будто он был болен или тяжело ранен – дыра в груди зарубцевалась, шрамы побледнели, но он до сих пор не пришёл в себя.  
Встреча с расецу или рехнувшимся _они_ сулила хоть какое-то развлечение – так думал Казама, отправляясь на ночную охоту вместе с Амагири. Он и представить не мог, что столкнётся нос к носу с Хиджикатой Тошизо.  
– Казама?  
Хиджиката выглядел удивлённым, а сам Казама даже не смог бы сказать, что чувствует. Он замер, расширив глаза, жадно вглядываясь в своего старого врага, отмечая каждую деталь: белые волосы, окровавленное лезвие меча, труп у его ног.  
– Пришёл убить меня? – спросил Хиджиката.  
Казама промолчал, продолжая разглядывать его: бледная до прозрачности кожа, запёкшиеся губы, плёнка испарины на лбу и висках. Амагири истолковал его молчание неправильно и шагнул назад, освобождая место для боя. Это движение вернуло Казаму к реальности.  
– Убить? – повторил он. – Какой смысл убивать того, кто едва стоит на ногах?  
Секунду Хиджиката смотрел на него испытующе, а потом улыбнулся и опустил меч.  
– Хорошо, – сказал он мягко, – а то я немного устал.  
Устал он настолько, что согласился пойти с ними в гостиницу. Амагири плёлся позади, он ничего не говорил, но его неодобрение было вполне осязаемым. Казама словно слышал его мысли: «Нам не нужны проблемы с властями», «вашему отцу это не понравится», «вам не стоит снова связываться с людьми». Были это доводы Амагири или рассудка, Казама их проигнорировал.  
Хиджиката шёл рядом, почти задевая его плечом, и рана в груди дёргала горячей болью. Казама не помнил, когда в последний раз чувствовал себя настолько живым.

– Я не хотел, чтобы Чизуру страдала, – сказал Хиджиката после второй чарки подогретого сакэ. – Пусть лучше считает, что я её бросил, чем видит, как я медленно угасаю.  
– Значит, ты сбежал, – презрительно фыркнул Казама. – Как старый пёс, почуявший смерть.  
Хиджиката пожал плечами. Дело было в сакэ или в золотистом свете свечей, но он выглядел лучше, не таким бледным.  
– Одного не понимаю, – Казама покачал чаркой, глядя, как плещется сакэ на дне, – как твоё желание тихо сдохнуть связано с убийством людей?  
Какое-то время Хиджиката молчал, потом подлил себе ещё сакэ.  
– Наверное, дело в том, что я не пёс.  
– А волк? – хмыкнул Казама.  
Рана пульсировала, старый шрам наливался кровью, было больно и весело.  
– Я пытался жить мирной жизнью с Чизуру, – негромко сказал Хиджиката, – но ничего не получилось. Мои друзья мертвы, Кондо-сан мёртв, война проиграна – ради чего всё это было? Я не мог перестать думать об этом… Возможно, мирная жизнь не для меня.  
– И ты решил объявить войну всей стране? – уточнил Казама. – Ничего глупее придумать не мог? Лучше возвращайся к Чизуру, пока я не оттащил тебя силой.  
Хиджиката приподнял брови: он выглядел позабавленным – блестящие глаза, едва заметно приподнявшиеся уголки рта. Казама смотрел и не мог насмотреться. Потом Хиджиката глотнул сакэ, поставил чарку на стол и снова стал серьёзен.  
– Я подумал, чем жить, считая оставшиеся дни, лучше сражаться, считая поверженных врагов.  
Да, он не шутил. Казама скрипнул зубами.  
– Ты ещё глупее, чем кажешься. Я оставил тебе жизнь… – «ради Чизуру», хотел он сказать, но это было бы слишком явной ложью, – не для того, чтобы ты тратил её так бездарно. Тебя выследят и убьют, ты этого хочешь?  
Хиджиката даже не моргнул.  
– Хочу умереть в бою. Как Соджи, как Саннан и Хейске. И забрать с собой как можно больше врагов. Это лучше, чем медленная смерть на глазах у любимой женщины.  
Казама посмотрел на него, потом потянулся за бутылью – ему требовалось выпить.  
– Я и не ждал, что ты поймёшь, – говорил тем временем Хиджиката, – но спасибо за сакэ. Надеюсь, больше не встретимся.  
– Сядь.  
Он сказал это раньше, чем успел подумать. Хиджиката, уже опёршийся на стол, чтобы подняться, посмотрел на него с удивлением, но сел на место. Казама резким движением стащил сюртук и начал расстёгивать манжет – пальцы едва заметно дрожали от возбуждения.  
– Умереть в бою тебе не грозит, скорее, ты умрёшь, спускаясь по лестнице. Но я могу помочь.  
Он выдвинул вакидзаси из ножен и прижал лезвие к запястью. Тонкий порез был ничтожен по сравнению с кровоточащей раной в груди.  
Хиджиката посмотрел на стекающую по его руке тёмную струйку, потом качнул головой.  
– Чизуру поила меня своей кровью, но чем дальше, тем меньше это помогало. Ты только продлишь агонию.  
– А своей кровью ты с ней делился?  
– Однажды… Ещё на Хоккайдо. Это важно?  
– Это продлит не агонию, а жизнь. Давай же. Сначала напьёшься моей крови, чтобы восстановить силы, потом дашь мне свою. Сам поймёшь, в чём разница.  
Хиджиката прищурился, взгляд у него стал острый и недобрый.  
– Зачем ты это делаешь?  
У Казамы был готов ответ.  
– Вы, люди, довольно интересные – так отчаянно сражаетесь за свои жалкие жизни. Меня это забавляет.  
В глазах Хиджикаты отчётливо читалось: «Лжец», но всё же, он колебался.  
– Ладно, – сказал он наконец, – почему бы и нет. Если ты издеваешься надо мной, я просто тебя убью.  
– Попытаешься.  
– Увидим.  
Казама ухмыльнулся. Старая рана вскрылась, и кровь, свежая, горячая, выливалась из неё сильными толчками. Это было больно. И хорошо.

***

Казама проснулся из-за грозы. Сначала посмотрел на пустующее место рядом и только потом огляделся.  
Хиджиката стоял на энгава, прислонившись к столбу, и смотрел в небо, а то, что Казама сквозь сон принял за раскаты грома, оказалось фейерверком. Какой-то местный праздник, должно быть – ему не было до этого дела.  
Он пошарил рядом с футоном в поисках юкаты, но ничего не нашёл. Пришлось взять сбившуюся в ногах простыню и обернуть вокруг пояса. Уже выходя из комнаты, он понял, что Хиджиката надел его одежду. Эта мысль отдалась горячим толчком где-то в груди.  
Он вышел на энгава и встал у другого столба, мельком взглянул на изрытое яркими вспышками небо и перевёл взгляд на Хиджикату. Тот стоял неподвижно, словно во сне, и неотрывно смотрел вверх. На спокойном лице не отражалось никаких чувств, ни восторга, ни интереса – только ресницы слегка вздрагивали, когда раздавался новый выстрел.  
– Нравятся фейерверки? – спросил Казама на пробу.  
Хиджиката не взглянул в его сторону, не пошевелился, даже бровью не повёл, но ответил:  
– Красиво.  
Разноцветные цветы распускались в ночном небе и бросали на его лицо причудливые отсветы. «Красиво», согласился Казама. Он физически ощущал эту болезненную, неправильную связь: словно цепь, продёрнутую сквозь рёбра – цепь, на которую он посадил себя сам.  
Казама провёл рукой по лицу, прогоняя ненужные мысли, подошёл к Хиджикате и встал рядом с ним, почти касаясь бедром рукава его – своей – юкаты. Хиджиката никак не отреагировал – всё также, не моргая, смотрел вверх, а Казама смотрел на него. Хотелось запустить руку в волосы, прижаться губами к припухшим губам, кожей к коже.  
Длинные ленты огня расчерчивали небо диковинными узорами, невиданные цветы распускали широкие лепестки, устрашающие драконы разевали пасти прямо над головой. Даже Казама готов был признать, что это красиво.  
Красиво, ослепительно ярко, волшебно – но это волшебство длилось лишь мгновение. Огни гасли, цветы рассыпались, драконы таяли без следа, погружая всё во тьму. Казаме вдруг стало холодно посреди этой жаркой, душной ночи.  
Захотелось обнять Хиджикату за пояс, прижаться лбом к плечу, вдохнуть его запах, почувствовать живое тепло. Убедиться, что он ещё жив, что не исчезнет.  
– Пойдём в спальню, – сказал он вместо этого. – Спать я уже не хочу, а ночь ещё не кончилась.  
Хиджиката медленно моргнул и наконец отвёл взгляд от неба, посмотрел на Казаму, словно только сейчас его заметил. Приподнял бровь, увидев, что тот в одной простыне, потом усмехнулся.  
– Теперь моя очередь, – сказал он деловито.  
И тут же рассмеялся, увидев гримасу Казамы.

В комнате Казама сбросил простыню и лёг на футон, наблюдая за тем, как раздевается Хиджиката. Как развязывает пояс, роняя его на пол, как спускает юкату с плеч, позволяя ей стечь к ногам. Это зрелище немного примиряло с действительностью.  
Он не любил быть снизу: не потому что не нравилось… просто не любил, но приходилось идти на уступки. Чего только он ни делал ради Хиджикаты за всё это время. Гордость не имела значения, когда речь шла о том, чтобы удержать его рядом с собой. Просто удержать.  
Хиджиката упёрся коленом в футон и усмехнулся – одними уголками рта. Позади него в проёме раздвинутых сёдзи вспыхивали огненные цветы, но его улыбка казалась ярче.  
Было что-то вопиюще неправильное в том, что такой человек должен превратиться в серую пыль.  
Эта мысль пришла: холодная, полная горечи – а потом Хиджиката наклонился, целуя его, и все мысли исчезли.

***

Хиджиката ушёл перед рассветом. Казама слышал, как он собирается, но не подал виду до тех пор, пока не почувствовал прикосновение к плечу.  
Хиджиката склонялся над ним, уже полностью одетый.  
– Мне пора.  
Он выглядел хорошо: здоровым и полным сил. Надолго ли?  
– Куда пойдёшь?  
– Посмотрим.  
Казама не стал говорить, чтобы он берёг себя или что-то ещё в этом духе. Это было бы глупо и совершенно бессмысленно.  
– Увидимся, – сказал Хиджиката.  
Подхватил меч и вышел.  
Небрежно задвинул сёдзи, шаги простучали по настилу – ушёл. Казама остался смотреть в потолок.  
Отец заблуждался: Хиджиката не был похож на лепесток сакуры – ни на что, столь хрупкое и бесполезное. Если уж сравнивать, то он больше походил на фейерверки. Яркие яростные вспышки, ослепляющие своей красотой, чтобы погаснуть уже в следующий миг. Такие недолговечные.  
Он закрыл глаза, и лицо Хиджикаты тут же возникло перед внутренним взором, словно было выжжено под веками, навсегда запечатлено в памяти.  
Сейчас он не чувствовал боли, не чувствовал ничего – ночной пожар выжег всё, оставив только чёрную золу. Казама знал, что под золой тлеет пламя, слабое, едва теплящееся, но готовое вспыхнуть снова – при следующей встрече.  
Сколько бы ещё этих встреч им ни осталось.


End file.
